


The Deadly Half-Breeds

by ScorpioRose



Series: Human and Gender-bender [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Childhood Friends, Dragons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, M/M, Mates, Mutants, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioRose/pseuds/ScorpioRose
Summary: After the death of their father, Donatella and Michelangela moved to Italy with their remaining family to live with their aunt. Their aunt trains them to be the deadliest half-breeds. When moving back to Manhattan, the twins find out their father's death was planned, which means someone has a vendetta against their father. But when their father's killer unexpectedly dies, the twins find out that it was a hitman who killed their father. Follow the twins as they uncover their father's murder and find love along the way.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Human and Gender-bender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will come soon!

_Many centuries ago, there lived a beautiful, incredible goddess named Luna and a handsome, powerful god named Flare._

_Flare and Luna created a world of their own to build a life._

_First, they gave their new world trees, mountains, buildings, and oceans. Second, Luna gave their new world a Sun and Moon, to help it go from night to day. Lastly, they created life in their new world._

_Luna and Flare created mutants, humans, witches, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, and a merman._

_They also made it to where the living beings can have mates when they turn 18._

_After their work was done, Luna and Flare decided to wed each other for the celebration of creating their world together._

_Three hundred years later, Luna and Flare had their first children together named Marina, Terra, Blaze, and Archer._

_Marina has beach wavy aqua blue hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin that could stand out her beauty mark on her cheek, and the ability to control water. Terra has short wavy chestnut brown hair that could stand out from her light brown eyes and her freckles that dotted her tan cheeks and the ability to control earth. Blaze has long curly red hair that could almost match her reddish-brown eyes with golden flecks in them and her light tan skin. Blaze also has the ability to control fire. And lastly, Archer, who was the eldest of his siblings, has short, straight warm white hair that could match his grey eyes and light pale skin and the ability to control wind._

_When their children turned 18, Archer's mate is a witch, Terra's mate is a werewolf, Blaze's mate is a human, and Marina's mate is a merman._

_After their children wedded their mates, Archer and his wife, Darla, had a daughter named Amaya, who controls the wind like her father, but has her mother's witch powers. Terra and her husband, Cayden, had a son named Forrest, who may not have his mother's earth powers but has the ability to turn into a werewolf-like his father. Blaze and her husband, Richard, had two daughters named Electra and Alinta, who are a year apart from each other. The sisters have their mother's fire abilities and their father's fierceness. Marina and her husband, Adrian, had a son named Callan, who has both of his parent's water powers and can turn into a merman like his father._

_Life was great for them until a dark dragon arose from its cave in the mountains to cause chaos to their world._

_The dragon breathes flames of fire through the villages and takes every treasure insight._

_But when the dark dragon becomes more powerful by the black gem hanging from its neck, they decided to destroy the gem and the dragon by using their powers combined together but it would cost them their lives._

_To keep the remaining powers alive, they decided to turn their remaining powers into gems and give them to their children to keep them safe._

_Before destroying the dark dragon and its gem, the parents hid their children first to keep them safe._

_When the war was over, their children restored everything to the villages and returned every treasure that was stolen._

_Little did they know, that one-day evil will rise again._


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of their father, Donatella and Michelangela moved to Italy with their remaining family to live with their aunt. Their aunt trains them to be the deadliest half-breeds. When moving back to Manhattan, the twins find out their father's death was planned, which means someone has a vendetta against their father. But when their father's killer unexpectedly dies, the twins find out that it was a hitman who killed their father. Follow the twins as they uncover their father's murder and find love along the way.

**Mikey’s P.O.V:**

I walked over to the window and saw a father giving his daughter a piggyback ride. 

I smiled sadly.

When my dad died, I felt my whole world shattered into pieces.

My dad was such a great father. He used to read me and my sister bedtime stories every night, he’d teach me how to cook, paint, and be kind to others.

Dad was a kind, funny, sweet father you will never realize.

He had the biggest heart in the world and someone decided to put a bullet through it.

We had great memories together and there was one special memory that I will never forget.

That I will never  _ ever  _ forget.

I remember vividly when I gave him his birthday present.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_ November 25th, 2008 _

**_= Journal Entry 3 =_ **

**_It was Thanksgiving and this is the day I get to spend time with my family!_ **

**_Thanksgiving is also my dad's birthday, which is why it is my favorite holiday._ **

**_This day is going to be special because I'm surprising him with an awesome gift._ **

**_I'm not going to say what the gift is because I want it to be a surprise._ **

**_Also, I sometimes think my gift is not good for my dad because Donna creates all these cool inventions that make me feel like I don't have a special talent._ **

**_I have always been known to mess things up and I felt like I'm not perfect enough._ **

**_But, my dad always told me that not everyone is perfect, that everyone has their flaws which means that everybody is imperfect._ **

**_Dad said that he will always love me, my sister, my little sister, and my mom, no matter what we do._ **

**_All I got to say is, always be yourself and don't let people tell you how you should act, look, and how you feel._ **

**_You got to love who you are and not let people judge you for being you._ **

**_But yeah, Happy Thanksgiving._ **

**_Signed, Mikey._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

“Happy Birthday, dad!” I yelled walking over to the dining table giving him his birthday card.

“Thank you, sweetheart, ” he smiled, taking his card.

He looked at the cover and gasped and then turned to me, “You drew this?”

“Is it bad, ” I asked sadly.

Dad shook his head and smiled, “It's perfect, sweetheart.”

“I tried to make it look like you but I failed.” I looked down sadly.

“Honey, ” he lifted my chin. 

“It doesn't matter if it's perfect or not, ” he smiled.

I looked at him confused, “It doesn't?”

“No, it matters that you've tried your best.” 

I grinned and hugged him, “Thanks, dad.”

Dad hugged me back and whispered, “You are very welcome.”

I looked at him and suddenly realized I forgot something.

“I almost forgot, ” I squeaked, “I have to give you your birthday present.” I ran upstairs to my room and pulled his gift from under my bed.

I ran back downstairs and handed him his present.

He opened his gift and gasped pulling out a painting of our family.

“It’s beautiful!” he cried.

“Really?” I asked.

“Really.” Dad smiled at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled at that memory.

It reminded me that my dad will always be proud of me of what I do.

He told me that it didn’t matter if my drawings or paintings were perfect…

It mattered that I tried.

I remembered when Donna and I were 9, dad had caught us talking to a boy when he picked us up from school one day.

On that day, he gave us lectures about talking to boys.

That boys are dirty and rude.

He said we can date a boy until we turn 50.

But I asked why at that age. 

He said that he wanted us to be his little girls forever.

I laughed at that memory.

Ever since that day, he has become very protective of us.

Until we went to middle school we met two boys named Leonardo and Raphael.

Leonardo and Raphael were also twins.

I remembered bringing them over our house one time and dad of course questioned them.

I groaned at that memory.

Every time we bring a boy over, he questions them of what their relationship is with us.

When he got done questioning Leo and Raph, he said that they can hangout with us.

Over 2 years, I’ve developed feelings for Raph.

I just couldn’t help myself, he always protected me and made sure I made it home.

I felt that way for him for 2 years and I never got a chance to tell him how I felt about him.

I always thought if he felt the same as I did.

Every time he looked at me with his emerald green eyes I got butterflies.

Somehow, I have always felt a deep connection with him ever since we met in middle school.

Like I _belong_ to him.


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of their father, Donatella and Michelangela moved to Italy with their remaining family to live with their aunt. Their aunt trains them to be the deadliest half-breeds. When moving back to Manhattan, the twins find out their father's death was planned, which means someone has a vendetta against their father. But when their father's killer unexpectedly dies, the twins find out that it was a hitman who killed their father. Follow the twins as they uncover their father's murder and find love along the way.

It was late Thursday afternoon and Donna and Mikey were on their way to the airport.

Their mom was driving them since their aunt was at work.

When they arrived at the airport, their mom helped them take their luggage out of the trunk.

Once she brought them with their luggage inside,  _ Amaya _ turned to them and gave them one final hug.

“Ricordate, vi amo molto entrambi.” (Remember, I love you both very much.)

The twins hugged her back, “Anche noi ti vogliamo bene, mamma.” (We love you too, mom.)

Amaya let go of them and gave them a teary smile.

When their flight called, they gave their mom one last hug and began to walk to the gate.

“Be safe!” Amaya yelled.

The twins turned around and yelled back, “We will!”

Once the twins boarded the plane, they put their luggage in the bunker above them.

Mikey sat in her seat next to the window and felt her phone vibrate.

And saw that their aunt texted her.

Their aunt was their father’s younger twin.

The twins heard stories of their aunt being close to their father.

But when their father died, it broke their aunt's heart.

That's when their aunt trained them to be the most deadly half-breeds.

So, they could protect themselves from harm's way.

Mikey looked at her phone to read the text, “ _ I hope you two have a great flight, and I call you tomorrow to check how you are settling in your apartment.” _

Their aunt, Greta Marcellus, is a witch.

Since they came from a god heritage, their powers are more powerful than anyone else.

When they moved to Italy, Greta trained them so they could learn how to control their powers.

Since their grandfather, Archer, and their mother, Amaya, could control the wind, they can control every element. Also, the twins have witch powers.

Cool, right?

Their powers are what make them special and powerful.

Greta had bought them an apartment in Manhattan.

Three days ago, when the twins were looking for an apartment, Greta offered them their father’s old apartment.

Greta said she kept it after their father moved out. And the apartment was the last thing to be reminded of their father.

Back when their father was alive, Greta and their father, Luca, used to spend time with each other and play pranks.

Greta and Luca were also twins with special abilities.

But, that's a story for another day of what their abilities are.

Being in her own thoughts Mikey hadn't realized they just landed.

Mikey looked next to her and saw Donna was sleeping. She must have been dazed out for hours!

It wasn't the only time like that has happened and she couldn't explain it.

Mikey looked out the window and saw it was dark outside.

Mikey turned to the left and saw Donna was sleeping.

She gently shook her shoulder, "Donna, it's time to wake up, we're here." Mikey whispered.

Donna slowly opened her eyes and stared at her sister, "What time is it?" Donna rubbed her eyes.

Mikey looked at her phone to see what time it is, "It's almost 5:30." Mikey answered.

Donna got up from her seat and reached for the bunker to grab her and Mikey's luggage.

After grabbing everything, they exit the plane.

After leaving the plane, the girls decided to call a cab.

While standing outside, Mikey felt someone staring at them. She turned around and saw a silhouette standing in the shadows in an alley next to the airport.

Lost in her mind, Donna spoke, "Our rides here, Mikey."

Mikey turned to face her twin, "Okay."

Donna looked at her in surprise, "Okay? I thought you were excited to be going to dad's old apartment?"

"I am, but," Mikey sighed, "I just think how mom is going to be without us." Mikey lied.

"Mikey, mom will be just fine. Don't worry." Donna reassured. "Now let's get our stuff and go."

Mikey nodded and grabbed her luggage.

Before she put her stuff in the trunk, she turned back to the alley and saw the shadow was gone.

 _Weird._ Mikey thought before she got in the cab.


	4. Old Feelings, New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of their father, Donatella and Michelangela moved to Italy with their remaining family to live with their aunt. Their aunt trains them to be the deadliest half-breeds. When moving back to Manhattan, the twins find out their father's death was planned, which means someone has a vendetta against their father. But when their father's killer unexpectedly dies, the twins find out that it was a hitman who killed their father. Follow the twins as they uncover their father's murder and find love along the way.

_ Meanwhile, the rooftop _

Shini was pacing around on the rooftop next to the airport.

She could not believe the twins are back in New York!

Shinigami quickly pulled her phone to call Karai about who she saw outside the airport. Shini was pacing while hearing the phone ringing.

Finally, Karai picked up.

" _Shini, what's the status?"_

Shinigami was currently sitting on the rooftop after finding out Donna and Mikey were back in New York.

 _"_ Sempai, you're not going to believe who is back in New York."

" _Who is, Shini?"_ Karai asked.

Shinigami took a deep breath, "Donatella and Michelangela Marcellus."

Karai paused for a minute, " _Wait, you mean my cousins are back in New York?"_

Shini nodded, "Yes, Karai."

Karai sighed, " _I don't know why my mother hasn't told me they were going to be back."_

"You know how Greta is, Sempai," Shinigami sighed, "After your uncle, Luca, died, your mother has been distant."

 _"I know,"_ Karai nodded, _"But I wish she could have told me they were going to be back."_

Shinigami shook her head, "You know you can't force your mother to tell you everything, Karai."

 _"My mother used to tell me everything, Shini,"_ Karai spoke.

Shinigami stayed silent for a moment, _"I just miss the old times with my mother."_ Karai teared up.

Shini didn't say anything. She knew how her _mate_ was close to her mother and how it hurt her when her mother stopped calling her and visiting her.

Sometimes she just wishes to help Karai with her pain of not talking to her mother.

But, right now she has to be there for Karai and help her go through the process of planning their wedding.

They recently got engaged the day before the twins got back to Manhattan.

Since the twins are back, Shinigami was planning on asking Mikey to be her maid of honor.

She and Mikey have been best friends forever ever since they've met in elementary.

Mikey has always been her partner in crime and helped each other through times when it was tough.

Like she helped Mikey through her time when she has broken up with Renet because Renet had dated Mona Lisa behind her back while they were together.

She could never forget how heartbroken Mikey was that day. Mikey was 13 when she started dating Renet. She loved Renet with all her heart and Renet decided to break it.

Also, Mikey helped her to come out with her feelings for Karai.

Mikey was such a great best friend and could not wait to ask her to be her maid of honor.

While lost in her own thoughts, Shini heard Karai spoke, _"Well, I guess we could stop by their place and tell them about the wedding."_

Shinigami looked confused, "How did you know where they lived?"

_"Shini, I could easily track their location using blood magic. Remember?"_

Shinigami rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I forget you're a witch."

Karai smirked, _"I know."_

"Well, I will see you when I get home."

_"Okay, be safe. I love you."_

"I love you too," Shinigami said before she hung up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Manhattan Apartments_

Mikey slowly opened the door to their father's old apartment with Donna following slowly behind. 

They walked in and Donna turned on the lights. The twins gasped at the sight before them.

The walls were perfectly painted with a sea blue color with clouds painted in the center.

The ceiling was a bluish-black with stars in them.

"Did dad did all this?" Donna asked closing the door behind them.

"It was no doubt," Mikey said.

They knew their father was a talented painter and how Mikey took after him with his cooking and painting skills.

Donna took after his smart brain and his love for inventions.

Sometimes they wanted to go back in time to prevent his death.

But they knew it wasn't possible.

All they can do is to keep his memory alive and to remember how much of a great man he was.


End file.
